<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Got My Vamp by chaoticsarahh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703073">Just Got My Vamp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticsarahh/pseuds/chaoticsarahh'>chaoticsarahh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben gets horny when Rey gets her period, But he also takes care of her because of course he does, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Human Rey, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Period Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twilight references because why not, Vampire Ben</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticsarahh/pseuds/chaoticsarahh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire Ben gets very turned on when Human Rey gets her period. She has no complaints.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ijustfellintothissendhelp, Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Got My Vamp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my first attempt at smut! This idea has been floating around my head for months, and finally decided to write after seeing a prompt from <a href="https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts/status/1306824158299389954">Reylo Prompts</a> and here we are.</p><p>Title is from "<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6BE9kkDZBc">Teeth</a>" by Lady Gaga, which I was listening to non-stop while writing this.</p><p>Heads-up this is all period sex, but nothing too gory.</p><p>Would also recommend listening to "<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uab2BlDpPxQ">Period Sex</a>" from Crazy Ex-Girlfriend.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey wanders through pristine white aisles, chewing her lip, trying to visualize her list she accidentally left at home. She hadn’t planned on going out with her friends on a Wednesday, but these things happen. Now she’s at Target at 8 PM, trying to remember what she was supposed to buy. She picks up some ice cream because why not, a notebook that catches her eye and...tampons. Her uterus twinges. Yes, she would definitely need tampons. She started her period earlier in the day at work, and she could hardly wait to get home. She clenches her thighs just at the thought of what was waiting for her there.</p><p>***<br/>Rey had never given much thought to her period beyond it being a monthly nuisance. She gritted her teeth and ate too much chocolate and laid on her couch watching trash TV. That is, until she started dating Ben.</p><p>It had been about a week since Ben had confessed his vampiric nature to Rey. She thought she had taken it rather well, considering it’s not every day your boyfriend admits to being undead. Rey had invited him over for dinner and a movie. (She had suggested Twilight, but Ben immediately shot down that idea, saying something about how vampires don’t actually sparkle in sunlight, plus how Robert Pattinson is too pretty to be a vampire anyway. She thinks Ben is too pretty to be a vampire.) When Ben arrived at the door she ushered him in, telling him to have a seat on the couch while she went back into the kitchen to stir the mac and cheese, the only thing she knew how to cook. </p><p>About two minutes went by until Rey heard Ben shifting around. “You okay over there?” she shouted, keeping her eye on the pasta. Ben responded, but his voice was low and gravelly. </p><p>“...are you menstruating?”</p><p>Rey almost dropped her spoon and ran into the living room. “How did you know?”</p><p>She stopped short at the sight of Ben on her couch, eyes blown so wide they looked black, and what was very clearly an erection straining against the zipper of his black designer jeans.</p><p>“Come here,” he growled at her. She tentatively inched closer until she was standing directly above his sitting figure. Ben seized her hips, buried his face in her stomach, and inhaled deeply.</p><p>“You smell delicious,” he murmured against her belly button.</p><p>His grip tightened and he moaned, a feral sound that sent a wave of desire through Rey.</p><p>“Let me take you to bed.”</p><p>He tilted his face up, meeting her eyes. His are usually filled with warmth and comfort, but now they’re all hunger, desire, and hint of desperation.</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>Rey had barely nodded and whispered a breathless “yes” when Ben grabbed her thighs and picked her up, carrying her straight to her bedroom, mac and cheese completely forgotten. </p><p>What followed were quite possibly the best 24 hours of Rey’s life. </p><p>She had heard orgasms help period cramps. She found it to be true, but her previous one or two boyfriends had scrunched their faces at the mention of period sex, and she was usually too bloated and felt too gross to get the job done herself.</p><p>Now there is Ben.</p><p>He laid her on her bed and ripped her skirt and underwear off like they were made of tissue paper. He buried his head between her thighs, and it wasn’t long before she was crying and coming, her legs clenched tight around his head.</p><p>Ben licked her like a man starved. For all she knew he was. He only told her he had spent most of his 300-year existence alone. Something about being disowned by his parents and a nasty encounter with a vampire big-shot named Snoke. She asked if he was a member of the Volturi. Ben threatened to break up with her if she kept referencing Twilight.</p><p>After he had wrung out another few orgasms from her - she had lost track around four, too overwhelmed with pleasure - he scooped her up and took her to the bathtub, where he washed her, murmuring how wonderful and incredible and beautiful she was. He even tucked her into bed, completely blissed out and happy.</p><p>She woke at 10 AM in a panic over missing work. Ben calmly told her he had already called her boss, saying she was sick with a stomach bug, and too busy being bent over a toilet to call in sick herself. </p><p>Instead she spent most of the day being bent over other objects - her kitchen table, her desk, her bathroom sink. It’s obscene, really. She had no idea sex could be this good. </p><p>Turns out that’s just what happens when you get your period around your vampire boyfriend.<br/>***</p><p>It’s been almost a year, and it never gets old. Rey mulls over the possibilities for why she would be calling out from work tomorrow on her drive home. Maybe a family emergency? It’s been a while since she’s used one of those. She’s a little shocked her boss hasn’t questioned why she can’t come to work for a day at the same time every month. Maybe she has some inkling, and just doesn't want to question it. Either way, Rey is grateful.</p><p>Rey arrives at her - well, *their* apartment. Her friends had said it would never work out having Ben move in with her after six months. Instead it has brought her nothing but joy.</p><p>She bursts inside, Target bags in tow. She looks around for Ben, finally finding him curled up fast asleep on the couch in the room that has become his office. She creeps out, mentally chiding herself for forgetting he actually had to go into work today. Usually he works from home, but occasionally something comes up and he has to brave the daylight hours and go to the office. He might not sparkle in sunlight, but it definitely wears him out.</p><p>Rey bustles around the kitchen, putting away groceries, ignoring the cramping in her lower abdomen because she knows that’ll get solved soon. Sure enough, she’s about to pour herself a glass of water when two strong arms cage her in against the counter.</p><p>“Glad to see you’re up from your nap.”</p><p>Ben’s breath tickles her ear as he laughs gently.</p><p>“You’re not exactly quiet, my love.”</p><p>His voice drops an octave, dripping with lust.</p><p>“Plus I could smell you as soon as you walked in.”</p><p>Rey ignores the heat pooling in her belly, and plays innocent.</p><p>“Oh? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Ben’s hands move to her hips, squeezing as he pushes her into the counter.</p><p>“You little minx. You know exactly what I’m talking about.”</p><p>Rey pushes back against him, pressing herself firmly along the front of his body, moaning when she feels his bare chest, and just a little lower, his cock already hard, insistent against her back. She barely has time to revel in the sensation before Ben is spinning her around, shoving a thigh between her legs. Thank god she wore a skirt today. She yelps, thankful for the relief, and lets her body take over, grinding down on him. She leaves a wet streak on his pants, a mixture of blood and arousal.  Rey rides him until she is breathless and on the brink of release.</p><p>Suddenly Ben vanishes from her, removing his leg and leaving Rey reeling.</p><p>“What the fuck? I was about to come.”</p><p>The smirk is obvious in Ben’s voice.</p><p>“That’s your punishment for being coy. You have to behave if you want to come.”</p><p>Rey is almost snarling, her frustration evident as she glares up at his smug face.</p><p>“Go to hell, Ben Solo.”</p><p>He brushes a piece of her hair behind her ear, before leaning in close, peppering her neck with kisses before whispering, “If I’m going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly.”</p><p>Rey draws back to stare at him incredulously. Was that -</p><p>“Two can play this game, sweetheart.”</p><p>Ben has his lips back on her neck, scraping his teeth gently over the delicate skin. Rey sighs, relishing the feeling of the incredibly intimate drag of his fangs. They’re sure to leave a mark, and Rey doesn’t care. She needs him, all of him, and starts yanking on his arms, begging him silently to take her to bed.</p><p>“What do you need? Use your words.”</p><p>Ben’s eyes are closed, his hands under her shirt, tracing circles along her ribcage.</p><p>“I need you, Ben.”</p><p>He pulls back, pressing his forehead against hers.</p><p>“You’ll have to be more specific than that, my love. You already have me.”</p><p>“I need you to fuck me. With your tongue, with your cock -”</p><p>That seems to be enough to goad Ben into action. He picks Rey up like she weighs nothing, placing her on the counter before falling to his knees before her. Rey admits this is one of her favorite positions to get fucked in. There’s something titillating about getting this imposing tree of a man on his knees to worship her pussy.</p><p>Ben spreads her legs open, letting his fangs scrape tiny red lines onto her from ankle to inner thigh. His steady hand stops her quivering, already keyed up from her almost orgasm. Ben grips her panties, and Rey raises her hips just enough so he can slide them off her. His face is now only inches from where Rey needs it so badly, and she squirms trying to get him closer.</p><p>Ben chuckles, using his hands to hold her in place.</p><p>“So impatient. So beautiful.”</p><p>Rey’s scoff quickly turns into a breathy moan as Ben licks her, finally giving her the stimulation she so desperately wants.</p><p>Her eyes flutter shut, and a string of nonsense comes flying out of her mouth.</p><p>“Benben ohymgod Ben don’t stop please fuck Ben-”</p><p>His tongue slowly circles her clit before diving in, licking deeper and deeper, groaning at the taste of her blood. She is irresistible. He has to find some form of relief, palming himself through his grey sweats.</p><p>Rey is nothing if not enthusiastic, and bucks her hips into his mouth. She screams when his nose brushes her clit, and she’s suddenly on the edge again.</p><p>“I’m close.”</p><p>He mumbles something, the vibrations causing Rey to jolt. Her eyes open, and it’s the image of Ben, face smeared with <em>her</em>, touching himself, that sends her over the edge.</p><p>She screams again. </p><p>Her entire body feels like it’s been shocked in the best way possible. Electric pleasure courses through her veins, and after what feels like an eternity, she finally floats down, seeing Ben stand up and wipe his mouth. He savors her, licking every drop of blood off his fingers with an obscene pop, eyes darker than night.</p><p>“Come on, my love.”</p><p>He grips her thighs and lifts her up, carrying her towards their bedroom. She feels so lovely all she can do is loop her arms around his neck and leave sloppy kisses wherever she can reach. He tenderly lays her down on the bed, but she doesn’t let him go, letting him fall on top of her.</p><p>Ben kisses her like she’s the air he breathes. Although he doesn’t need air. But he does need Rey. </p><p>“Gonna ruin the sheets,” she murmurs against his lips.</p><p>“Don’t care. We’ll get new ones.”</p><p>His mouth is on hers again, and any coherent thought flies out of Rey’s brain. His lips are heaven. Rey had no idea she could get wound up again just from a good makeout session, but it’s happened too many times now to be a coincidence. </p><p>At some point during their kissing, Ben yanks off her shirt and bra, and slides her skirt off her body. Rey is suddenly painfully aware that he is wearing too many clothes. She paws at Ben’s pants, desperate to get them off. He all but rips the sweats from his body. Rey wiggles herself until he’s poised just above her. She wraps her legs around his torso, using her heels to dig into his ass, trying to urge him on. He chuckles, lining himself up to her entrance.</p><p>“Still so impatient.”</p><p>He enters her in one swift stroke, his hand snaking between their bodies to press on her clit. Suddenly another orgasm rips through Rey, and she’s yelling, clamping down on his dick. Ben grunts, trying not to come himself. He waits while Rey rides out the aftershocks, finally melting into the bed. </p><p>Her eyes open, and she lets her fingers drift over his abs. He truly has the body of a god. Rey’s not sure how she got so lucky.</p><p>“Fuck me, Ben. Please.”</p><p>That’s all he needs to hear. Ben flips Rey over, grabbing her hips to give himself better leverage, and slams into her again and again and again. She gasps, completely lost in the sensation of his cock stretching her apart in the most delicious way. He’s still playing with her oversensitive clit, and she can feel yet another orgasm building low in her stomach. </p><p>“Need you to come for me one more time, my love. Can you do that?”</p><p>She nods eagerly. She would do anything for him.</p><p>“Just keep going.”</p><p>After a few more strokes, Rey is falling apart with a high-pitched cry. This orgasm is a bright light bursting through her body. She collapses into the pillow, sobbing with pleasure. She’s dimly aware of Ben behind her, thrusting sloppily until he’s coming inside her, finally laying down next to her when he’s spent.</p><p>Ben pulls her into his arms, letting her curl up against his chest. He sprinkles kisses in her hair.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re mine. I love you. More than you know.”</p><p>Rey turns her head so she’s facing Ben, and kisses him on the tip of his nose.</p><p>“I know. I love you too.”</p><p>She sighs.</p><p>“I’m so comfy I don’t want to get up. But I need to go shower. I’m a mess.”</p><p>The sentence has barely left Rey’s mouth before Ben jumps out of bed. He’s a whirlwind, snatching a fluffy bathrobe and scampering off to the bathroom. Rey hears the rush of water. It’s a few seconds before Ben returns, scooping her up and carrying her off to the shower. Rey smiles, content to let Ben do all the heavy lifting.</p><p>He opens the shower curtain and steps in, setting her down and letting the water cascade over her body. She’s still leaning heavily on Ben.</p><p>“My love, you’re going to have to stand up on your own if you want me to wash you.”</p><p>She grumbles in annoyance, but does as he asks, shifting her weight off him.</p><p>Ben lathers a loofah with her favorite shower gel - strawberries and sunshine - and starts scrubbing her shoulders, kissing her lightly on the red scratch marks left on her neck from his fangs.</p><p>He works his way down to her breasts, taking extra care to knead them in a way he knows she likes, tweaking her nipples before moving on to soap her stomach. A grumble escapes Rey’s throat. She was enjoying the attention to her tits and was ready for him to move just a little lower.</p><p>She growls when Ben instead drops to her ankles, washing up her legs until he’s finally at her upper thighs. Rey tries to wriggle to get his fingers to slip closer, but he immediately picks up on what she’s trying to do. Ben looks up at her incredulously.</p><p>“Again?”</p><p>She nods before deciding to take measures into her own hands. She grabs his wrist and drags his hand to cup her pussy. It’s his turn to groan, slipping two fingers into her as his thumb works her clit. One of her hands braces herself on his shoulder, the other tugging at his wet hair.</p><p>She’s getting lost in sensation again, grinding herself on his fingers, helping him fuck her, breath coming in short gasps. Ben’s other hand grasps her hips roughly, squeezing hard enough she’s sure it’ll leave bruises. He curls his fingers, hitting a spot that makes Rey keen. Ben thrusts his fingers into her a couple more times and presses firmly on her clit, making Rey’s pussy clench his fingers as she comes. This time she is quiet, mouth contorted in a silent scream. He fucks her as her orgasm washes through her, only pulling out when she slumps against the shower wall, breathing heavily.</p><p>Ben moves his bloody fingers to his mouth, getting ready to lick when Rey’s hand darts out and holds his wrist.</p><p>“Wait. C’mere.”</p><p>She tugs him closer, close enough that she can stroke his cock that’s already hard again. He gasps and clenches his jaw, trying to maintain some semblance of control. Rey’s hand sliding up and down his length is heaven. He supports himself with one hand on the shower wall behind Rey’s head. He forgets about his other hand, still clasped in Rey’s until she guides his fingers to his lips, urging him to suck.</p><p>The pleasure flowing through his body is only heightened by the taste of Rey on his tongue. Nothing compares to Rey’s blood, slightly tangy with a hint of sweetness. Just like her.</p><p>She pumps him faster, causing his hips to jerk in her hand. Rey stands on her tiptoes and kisses his neck, which is what sends Ben tumbling, coming in hot streaks and a muffled shout. Ben practically crumples onto Rey, bracing himself on his arm and folds her body into his. They let the water wash over them until it runs cold. Then it’s a blur of towels, bathrobes and slippers as Ben shuffles Rey to the couch, making her sit and wait for him to change the sheets.</p><p>She eventually ends up curled into a crook made by Ben’s body in bed, one of his legs slung over hers. She sleepily trails her fingers along Ben’s thigh. He snags her hand and kisses her palm.</p><p>“How are you feeling? Are your cramps gone?”</p><p>“They’re gone. I feel good.”</p><p>She smirks, twisting a little to see his face.</p><p>“But we better do that again tomorrow to make sure they stay gone.”</p><p>Ben gives her a short, sweet kiss.</p><p>“Anything for you my love.”</p><p>Rey’s head falls onto the pillow as she dozes off with Ben’s surprisingly warm hand resting over her belly, feeling safe and content and loved.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come yell at me on <a href="https://twitter.com/chaoticsarahh">Twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>